Chili Weather
Chili Weather is a 1963 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Title The title is a play on "chilly weather." Plot Some Mexican mice see the Guadalajara Food Processing Plant and try to enter, only to be chased out by Sylvester. The pussycat then yells "And stay out of here, you rodents!" and starts guarding. The hungry mice then call Speedy Gonzales to help them get food. Speedy gets some cheese, but when he goes back, Sylvester has blocked his exit and starts chasing him. They end up on a conveyor belt, where Sylvester gets shaved by some chopping blades. Speedy spreads some grease on a platform, and Sylvester skids into a vat of Tabasco Sauce. He melts a block of ice to recover. On another conveyor belt, Sylvester gets a bottle cap pressed onto his head. He pries it off with a bottle opener, but Speedy "yee-ha's" him into the ceiling where it gets stuck again, and Speedy hides his bottle opener. Sylvester wanders off, trying to club Speedy but unable to because of his lack of sight, and his aimless wandering lands him in a dehydrator. He emerges from the dehydrator in a miniature size (finally able to remove the bottle cap), but then Speedy, who is now larger than the cat, greets him ("Hello, pussy cats, you looking for me?"), prompting the tiny Sylvester to run away in fright. Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 3 Censorship * On CBS, the part where Sylvester chases Speedy Gonzales through a conveyor belt with cleavers was edited to remove Speedy dodging the cleavers without moving and not getting hurt (but left in Sylvester getting his fur shaven off by the cleavers).http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx Notes * This is the first Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' short which the editing was done by Lee Gunther rather than Treg Brown, he would eventually do the editing for the shorts when DePatie-Freleng Enterprises got the rights to make more Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts until 1967. * The closing title card was a Looney Tunes card, though the 1955-64 version of "Merrily We Roll Along" (Merrie Melodies) theme was still played on this card. This could be a mistake on the part of the film editors before its original theatrical release. * Most of the Guadalajara Food Processing Plant factory footage where vegetables are processed are recycled animation from "I Gopher You". * The French dub is low-pitched. Gallery Chili.jpg ChiliWeatherLobbyCard.jpg|Lobby Card References External Links * "Chili Weather" at IMDB Category:1963 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Lee Halpern Category:Cartoons animated by Art Leonardi Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons